Nightmare
by Story Writing Guy
Summary: Blossom starts acting strange after an encounter with Brick.
1. Encounter

The moon shined over the city of Townsville, as dark clouds were slowly floating across the sky. The light barely made it through the thick grey clouds, so the town was darker then it normally would be. It looked like there was going to be a really bad storm, but there hadn't been a drop of rain in weeks. Blossom Utonium lay, awake, in her bed staring out the window. Her sisters had fallen asleep a long time ago, but Blossom was having trouble doing so. Everywhere she looked, she saw blood red eyes staring at her. She could here the sound of laughter coming from just outside the window, and she could even feel a pair of hands working their way up her legs. She knew that nothing was there, but it just seemed so real to her. She had been like that ever since that fateful night.

Flashback…

It was a windy night. The sun had already set, and everyone had gone to sleep. Though, nobody was ever in the place Blossom happened to be. She was standing in the middle of a large forest, surrounded by tall trees. The twigs cracked underneath her feet with every movement she made.

Standing a few feet in front of her was her counterpart, Brick Jojo. He had his usual smirk on his face.

Blossom looked into his eyes and could see that he was trying to intimidate her. She wasn't afraid of him; she had fought him many times in the past. "I'm getting tired of doing this, Brick. This time I really will destroy you."

Brick chuckled. "Is that so? I recall you saying that the last time we fought and the time before that too."

"I'm serious this time. I'm not leaving until I see you die."

He got into a fighting stance. "Then I guess you're not leaving." He then dashed at her and gave her a quick punch in the stomach. Blossom recovered quickly, and retaliated with a kick in the face.

Brick stumbled back and regained his balance. "Is that all you got?" He smirked again.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face!" She flew straight at him and attempted to punch his face, but Brick was ready this time and caught her punch.

"What's the matter? I thought you were gonna kill me."

Blossom tried to punch him with her other hand, but Brick caught it with his and pushed her into a tree, holding her hands behind her back to restrain her.

"Face it, Powerpuff. You're too weak to ever get rid of me. I'll always be here, making life harder for you."

"That's not true! I'm gonna get rid of you today!" Blossom was able to get one of her hands free and punch him away from her, after that she began to punch him repeatedly.

With every punch, Brick was pushed further back until he was against a huge bolder. He started to get pushed into the bolder, until Blossom's final punch shattered it. Brick fell to the ground and just laid there, looking up at his counterpart. "You're so pathetic."

Blossom was infuriated by that comment. She got on her knees right above him, and started punching him in the face as hard as she could. "Shut up!!! I'm not pathetic, and I'm not weak!! I was able to put up with you for so long!!!"

Brick grabbed Blossom's hands, shocking her. He was then able to pull her down and pin her to the ground.

She struggled to get free, but he was too strong.

"You see? I'm much stronger then you. How could you even hope to beat me?"

"Maybe I can't beat you alone, but I don't have to! I have my sisters to help me!"

"They have Butch and Boomer to worry about."

Blossom didn't know what to say at that point. It was obvious that Brick was stronger then her, and his brothers might have been stronger then her sisters.

Brick smirked when he saw her suddenly close her eyes, admitting defeat. "Don't feel too bad Blossom, I don't plan on killing you for a while. I've realized that it's much more fun to make your life miserable, and it's even better knowing that you can't stop me."

Blossom opened her eyes to see that he had moved closer to her, his lips were getting close to hers.

"You see Blossom; I'm the worst villain you've ever faced. I'm worse then Him and Mojo combined. And do you know why?"

She didn't answer him.

Brick moved closer so her could whisper in her ear. "Because I am the shadow that lurks in every corner of your life, I am the crack that threatens to break your sanity and leave you with nothing, I am the wall between you and your happiness, and I am the nightmare that just wont go away."

When Blossom looked into his eyes, she could see that he was completely serious. He knew for a fact that he wasn't going to die anytime soon, and he also knew that he was going to make her life a living hell. And she knew that she couldn't stop him.

End of flashback…

Blossom shuddered after remembering the last thing he said to her. He really was all of those things to her and now that she finally realized it, it had broken her. She looked up when she heard the sound of a footstep in front of her. All she could see were shadows. She was relieved, but her relief suddenly turned to fear when she saw a pair of red eyes staring right at her. In no time, a figured stepped out and slowly approached her. "Brick… what do you want?"

He stepped onto the bed and walked over to her. He then kneeled so he was at eye level with her. "I want you to suffer."

The last thing she saw was his red eyes looking into hers, then everything suddenly went black and she couldn't see him or anything else. She could barely here him laughing at her. At that moment, she realized that her life was a nightmare.


	2. Fear

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a black sky. There weren't any stars or even a moon, just black. Blossom slowly sat up, and realized she wasn't in Townsville anymore. She was in the middle of a large forest. It was almost it was almost black dark, and the trees seemed to be staring at her. The branches looked like sharp claws, and the leaves looked like spiky hair. She stood up and immediately knew she had to get out of there.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around, already knowing who it was.

Brick Jojo was standing there, smirking at her.

"Where did you take me?" Blossom demanded.

Brick simply chucked and started walking to her. His smirk grew faded when he saw her take a step back. "What's wrong Powerpuff? Are you afraid of me?"

"Me? Afraid of you? Impossible!" Blossom stated, but it was obvious that she wasn't so sure by the look in her eyes.

"Your lips may say no, but your eyes say yes." Brick stopped walking when he was right in front of her.

Blossom was ready for any attack he might send at her. "Tell me where we are!"

"Blossom isn't it obvious? You're in the one place you can't hide from me!" Brick sent a quick punch to her cheek.

Blossom fell back and landed on the ground. She was shocked by how fast he was.

Brick walked to her and grabbed her shoulders, and then he lifted her into the air. "There's no point in trying to fight me Blossom, I've already won." He threw her so hard that she broke through three trees, then hit the ground and slid to a stop.

Blossom slowly tried to get up. She could here his laughter; it was getting louder and louder until it was right in front of her. When she looked up, she was surprised to see Brick's face inches away from hers.

"No matter how many times I knock you down, you get back up, but I guess that's the only thing I've liked about you. You can take a good beating and then come back for more."

"Shut up!" Blossom punched Brick in the face, but all it did was make him stumble back.

"You're still weaker then ever Blossom, just look at yourself. You're a girl and you're inferior to me. You couldn't even beat Boomer. You don't deserve to be alive, so why don't you just go-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!" She dashed at him, and attempted to punch him in the stomach, but Brick easily avoided it and countered with a kick in the face. Then just before she fell back, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She was barely conscious.

"I don't know how a girl like you can take so much abuse. You know you can't beat me, yet you still continue to fight. Your body begs you to give up, yet your mind stays strong. How do you do it?"

Blossom looked him in the eye. "You won't win Brick."

"Didn't I tell you? I already won." As he finished his last word, Blossom could see the flash of lightning behind him, and could hear the sound of thunder.

She tried to use her ice breath on him, but as it hit him it just swerved around him. "W-what???"

"You see Blossom, unlike you I have something keeping me warm. My hatred. You have nothing keeping you warm, which means you can easily be frozen." Brick grabbed her arms and they immediately started to freeze.

"What the?!" Blossom broke free from Brick's grasp and tried to break the ice on her arms. She could hear Brick laughing while she slammed her arms against a tree. After the ice finally broke, she looked over at Brick, who was now smirking evilly. Suddenly, a wave of fear went up her spine, and she ran.

Brick laughed at this. "Go ahead and run Blossom! There's no place in the universe where you'll be safe! You can never escape me, this is one nightmare you'll never wake up from!"

His words echoed in Blossom's mind as she made her way through the forest. Suddenly, after she ran about a mile, there was a huge flash and when Blossom looked ahead, she saw Butch standing in front of her. He had a big evil smile on his face. She stopped and started to back up, when she bumped into Brick.

He leaned down, and whispered in her ear. "Are you scared yet?"

She then flew up as fast as she could, and started making her way out of the forest. No matter how far she went, she could still hear Brick and his brothers laughing. When she looked around, she saw red eyes everywhere looking straight at her. Then up ahead, she saw Townsville. She quickly flew to it, but when she was almost there she stopped and her smile faded.

In front of her, was the city of Townsville, except everything was in ruins. She slowly flew around looking at the damage. Then she saw her house, it was just as bad as the rest of the town. Blossom fell to her knees and started to cry in her hands.

"Pretty, ain't it?" Brick said as he walked up behind her. "It's the best thing I've ever seen. It's even better then they way my house looks. Yep, me and my brothers had a lot of fun destroying the town."

Blossom gasped when she heard that. 'It was him???' She thought. 'He did all of this??? But how???'

"And we had more fun killing your sisters."

Blossom froze when he said that. All of her thoughts had stopped, the only thing on her mind was his last three words. 'H-he…killed my…s-sisters??????'

In a flash, Brick and his brothers were all standing in front of her. "That's right." Brick said, then they all burst into laughter.

Blossom looked up at them, overwhelmed by sadness and fear. She couldn't take it anymore. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Blossom what's wrong?" a voice said.

She just continued crying.

"Blossom." She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?"

She looked up, and was shocked to see the Professor. She looked around and saw that she was back in her room.

"You must have had a nightmare." Professor Utonium said. "But it's over now."

Blossom looked at him for a second, then jumped into his arms and cried.

The Professor rubbed her back, and let her cry.

After a few minutes of crying, she opened her eyes then widened them when she looked at the window.

Floating right outside of the window was Brick, and he had an evil smirk. Blossom could see his lips form the words "It will never end." Then he disappeared into the shadows.

Blossom was quivering in fear after he left. She had never been so scared in her life, but she had a feeling it would get much worse in the future…


	3. Red Eyed Demon

It was 8:26 at the Powerpuff Girl's house, and almost time for them to go to bed. They had school in the morning, and they didn't want to be tired. Bubbles was happy about going to bed, so she could wake up on a bright new day. Buttercup couldn't wait to play with Mitch at school tomorrow. Blossom, unlike her sisters, was afraid to go to sleep. Ever since her encounter with Brick she had been seeing things that were too real to be true. Last night Brick showed up at their house and told her he wanted her to suffer, and then after she was knocked out she had her worst nightmare yet.

"Girls it's time for bed!"

Blossom almost jumped when she heard the Professor's voice. She really didn't want to go to bed, but she couldn't tell anyone about what Brick was doing. She was the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, she shouldn't be afraid of someone like him. If anybody found out they would probably laugh at her, or worse take her leadership away.

Buttercup and Bubbles were already heading up stairs. Blossom slowly followed them. She had just made it to the stairs when she heard a voice.

"Hey pinky."

She froze in fear, afraid to look to see who it was.

"Don't bother turning around, I'm sure you already know who I am."

"W-what do you want?"

"Didn't I tell you in the past? I want you to suffer."

Blossom just stood there, the fear was killing her.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun this time."

A chill shot up her spine when she felt his hands against her hips. He slowly started to wrap his arms around her waist, but before he finished Blossom retreated up stairs to her room. Her sisters weren't there; they must have been brushing their teeth in the bathroom.

"Your sisters aren't here to protect you Blossom." Brick said as he entered the room.

Blossom turned around to face him. She was too scared to say anything.

Brick approached her, making her back into a corner. "There's nowhere to run pinky."

Blossom looked at him and then tried to quickly go around him, but Brick was ready, and grabbed her hair. Blossom screamed in agony as he slowly dragged her across the room by her hair.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Brick smirked, and through her into the wall. He grabbed her hair once again, and made her look at him. "We're gonna play a little game, it's called life vs. death." He pulled out a knife then held it to her neck. "We're gonna see how much torture you can take before you die, ok?"

Blossom simply shook her head, and Brick chuckled.

"Like you even have a choice." He pressed the knife against her skin, and she just groaned. "Let's see what happens when I apply more pressure." Brick then pressed even harder, almost making Blossom scream. A drop of blood made its way down Blossom's neck. "Good… now lets-"

"IT'S BRICK!!!"

Blossom and Brick both turned to see Buttercup looking at them, shocked. Brick simply smirked, and then jumped out the window and flew off somewhere.

Blossom still sat there, scared to death. She could hear Buttercup calling the Professor and Bubbles, and then she closed her eyes and slowly fainted.

In the time she was asleep, she had some crazy nightmares about Brick doing things to her and her family. It was horrifying, and the worst part was that it could actually happen any day. Nothing was stopping him and his brothers from just showing up and killing all of them. Blossom was actually kind of lucky he enjoyed messing with her; otherwise she'd probably be dead at that moment.

When she woke up, she was in her bed alone. It was still nighttime, so she didn't know where her sisters were. Then she remembered everything that had just happened. Her sisters must have been downstairs talking to the Professor. Blossom flew out of bed and quietly floated downstairs. She could already hear the conversation.

"Buttercup, calm down you're overreacting." The Professor said.

"No I'm not! A Rowdyruff Boy was in our house and he tried to kill Blossom!"

"I know that, but getting angry about it isn't going to help."

"Well I can't help it! What if I came five minutes later!? Then what?!?! I'll tell you what; Blossom would be lying on the ground in her own blood puddle!!!"

"Buttercup, that's what could have happened, we need to think about what did happen."

"No, we need to think about what Brick tried to make happen!!"

Blossom sat there listening to them argue for a while. She imagined that Bubbles was probably crying. She decided that listening to them was pointless, so she went back upstairs and got back into her bed. The only thing on her mind was what Brick was going to do next, and what her family was going to do. She looked at the window, almost expecting Brick to be there staring at her with that smirk of his. Luckily he wasn't. She started to wonder what he did when he wasn't torturing her. Was he torturing someone else? Or was he doing something stupid with his brothers. Then it hit her that his brothers didn't mess with her sisters like he messes with her. She could understand why Boomer wouldn't, but Butch seemed like the kind of person that might. Maybe he just wasn't patient enough. He liked action, not horror.

A red streak suddenly flew by her window, and left a bit of blood on it. She automatically knew it was a warning. The next time he saw her, he was going to make her bleed. Much more then he did earlier. He was just that kind of person. A villain, a monster.

…And a Red Eyed Demon.


	4. Love and Death

The clock on the wall said 1:32 am. Blossom was still awake, thinking about what had happened hours ago. Buttercup and the Professor came in earlier to talk to her, but she pretended she was asleep to avoid it. Blossom knew she would have to talk to them at some point, but she didn't know what she was going to say. How would they react to her actually being afraid of her counterpart? Even Bubbles wasn't afraid of Boomer. Blossom suddenly heard someone tapping on the window. She didn't want to look, but she did anyway because she knew he would go to extreme measures just to get her attention.

"Hey, open the window will ya?" Brick said with an evil smile.

Blossom didn't move; she was too afraid to.

"Open the window, or I'll murder your family." He demanded.

She didn't have a choice now, so she stood up and slowly approached the window. Her heart was beating faster then usual. When she reached the window, she looked up into Brick's eyes. He was planning something, and unfortunately Blossom had to find out what it was the hard way. She slowly opened the window and stepped back for him to enter.

As Brick walked in, his smile grew. It just scared Blossom even more. "We're gonna have fun tonight babe."

"W-what are you gonna do?" She asked, trembling.

He chucked before he answered. "This." Without warning, he grabbed Blossom by the shoulders and forcibly kissed her.

As she was grabbed, the fear she was feeling almost tripled. Then she realized what Brick was doing to her. The confusion she felt was Immense.

Brick broke the kiss and smirked. "You have good tastes babe." He laughed and then took off out the window.

Millions of questions were swirling around in Blossom's mind, but she could only identify one. 'Why did he just kiss me???' Obviously she didn't get an answer, and then something ironic happened. Blossom could feel the fear inside of her growing; it was like that kiss had made her even more afraid. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something. She quickly flew out the window in search of answers.

Buttercup's POV.

I walked into the local arcade; it was open even though it was one in the morning. I wasn't there to play video games or have any kind of fun. I was there to see someone. As I looked around for him, I could feel the anger building up inside of me. I was still angry at Brick for what he did to Blossom, and I needed revenge.

Finally I saw Butch playing a boxing game, but he was actually punching the screen.

"Come on, is that all you got?!" He asked the game as if it was going to talk to him. With one hard punch, he sent the whole game into the wall. "Stupid game, they need to make games that strong people like me can play without trashing."

I walked over to him with an angry expression.

"What the hell do you want?!" He demanded as he saw me coming.

I grabbed him and threw him into some pacman game. "Where is Brick?!" I shouted.

"Brick?" He said as he stood up. "What are you getting tired of messing with me?"

I responded by punching him in the face. "I don't have time to mess around, where is he?!"

Butch rubbed his face and then spoke. "Why do you want to see him?"

"He tried to kill my sister!"

"Oh…" Butch sighed and started pacing, which annoyed me. "Brick just can't leave Blossom alone can he? He's an idiot."

"Huh?" I said.

"Me and Boomer always tell him to just forget about her, I mean now that she is so scared of him he could easily take over Townsville."

"So you have nothing to do with what he's been doing?"

"No, and I'm actually getting tired of fighting you girls. I was planning on leaving Townsville in the future."

I gasped. "You're going to leave???"

"Yep."

I thought about it for a moment. If he and Boomer left, that would mean less trouble for me. "Alright you can leave, but how do you feel about me getting revenge on Brick?"

"Hmm… he's hanging around your house thinking about what to do next. He's probably on the roof." Butch smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled too, and it was the first time I ever smiled with him in the same room as me. Then I departed.

Normal POV.

Brick was standing on top of the girl's house, just like Butch said. He was making plans for things to do in the future, and thinking about the kiss. "I'm such a genius! She's probably all confused and everything, and this is my opportunity to use that confusion." He continued thinking about what to do next, but his thoughts were interrupted by Buttercup landing right behind him. "What are you doing out here?!" He asked as he turned around.

She smiled evilly. "You're brothers are leaving Townsville because they don't want to deal with me and my sisters, and they don't care if you don't come with them. In fact, Butch wanted me to get my revenge on you."

Brick's eyes widened. He never expected his brothers to just decide to leave Townsville, and they didn't even tell him. He didn't notice Buttercup dashing towards him.

Blossom was returning home at the time, and saw what was happening. Buttercup was about o hit Brick with a lethal attack. "BUTTERCUP NO!!!"

But it was too late… as Buttercup's fist hit Brick's chest a green light surrounded them both.

Brick's eyes were still wide, and he had a few tears going down his cheeks. The green light started to burn his skin, but he didn't care. He could feel his arm being pulled with great force. He ignored it until his arm was ripped off, then he screamed in agony.

Blossom could only watch in horror as Brick was slowly ripped apart. After a few minutes, the light faded and what was left of Brick remained on the roof. Blossom cried as she floated in the air. She desperately needed to know why he kissed her, but now she would never know…

Two weeks later and Blossom's POV

I sat at the edge my bed and stared out the window. I remembered the day Brick came in and kissed me for unknown reasons. I still don't know why he did it, and it's killing me. I sometimes cry when I think about it. Buttercup apologized, but I know she didn't mean it. She doesn't regret killing Brick, but I guess I can't entirely blame her. She thought he was trying to kill me, and she wanted to make sure he didn't succeed. But Brick wasn't trying to kill me. He just liked to torture me. He knew how to play with my mind and manipulate me, and that's something nobody else has been able to do. Boomer and Butch left Townsville a week ago, and they didn't seem too upset about Brick being killed. Butch was completely ok with it, and Boomer was only a little sad. They were nice enough to say good bye to us, and ironically I kind of miss them. Maybe it's because they remind me of Brick, and when I see them it just makes me feel like he's still around somewhere. Could he have loved? And if he did then why did he make me so miserable? I'll never know. I was surprised when Buttercup said bye to Butch. She hates him, but that's not important. I expected Bubbles to say bye. The same night that Brick was killed, I told my family about all of the things he had been doing. They weren't upset about me being so afraid. Bubbles and the Professor didn't say it, but I know they're glad Brick is gone. Strangely, now that Brick is gone I feel much worse then I did when he was around. It's like he completed me somehow. If he was alive I would have found out how, but he isn't. He may have been annoying, mean, and my worst nightmare, but still…

I miss him.

THE END.

Well that was the last chapter to the story. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
